


Even if I don't understand, I still love you

by MarUmiWrites



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites
Summary: This is a second part for the oneshot called "Wahl's rebuild". It wasn't planned.





	

Two months after Wahl's rebuild, Neinhart woke up next to an adult Wahl. He looked at him, surprised.

 

\- Hey - said someone on the window. Neinhart looked at him. It was Acnologia -. Wahl asked me to check his code. He noticed he wasn't growing up.

\- And you found it...

\- Yeah, but Wahl doesn't know. He fell asleep before I found it.

\- Thank you...

\- You're welcome. Acno out.

 

Acnologia left the window, leaving them alone. Wahl woke up and looked at Neinhart.

 

\- Good morning, Neinhart... - said Wahl.

 

Wahl noticed that his voice changed, but he couldn't ask why. Neinhart kissed him. Wahl made that kiss deeper. They needed each other as the air they breathed. Wahl rolled, putting himself at top. In that moment, Invel opened the door of the room and froze looking at the scene.

 

\- What the hell are you two doing!? - yelled Invel, scaring them.

\- Nothing - said Wahl and Neinhart.

\- Don't lie! You were doing... Gah!

 

Invel flew away. Eileen appeared and closed the door.

 

\- She hit Invel? - asked Neinhart.

\- That's new.

\- Wait... - Neinhart blushed -. Are you naked?

 

Wahl looked at himself, blushed and hid under the blankets. Neinhart discovered a ripped pajama, the one Wahl was wearing for the last two months.

 

\- How I grow up that fast? - asked Wahl.

\- Ask that to Acnologia.

\- He really found the way?

\- He was here when I woke up.

\- That dragon did more for us than other people.

\- I know. We have to thank him.

\- When?

\- You remember what day is today?

\- Of course. It's...

\- Not the date. What is going to happen today?

\- Our emperor's wedding. It's true! Acnologia was preparing it!

\- And we leave in twenty minutes! - said Larcade, behind the door.

 

Neinhart left the bed and dressed up as fast as possible.

 

\- Neinhart...

\- Yes?

\- I can't go to pick up my clothes like this.

\- I'll go.

 

In that moment, Ajeel opened the door and threw Wahl's clothes to him.

 

\- We don't have too much time - said Ajeel -. Dress up quickly, Wahl.

 

Wahl puts his clothes and left the room with Neinhart. They boarded the little flying ship with the others. Neinhart was reading all time, and Wahl looked at him in the distance.

 

\- Problems with your mate? - asked Larcade to Wahl.

\- No. It's... I don't know how love works. Now I have my body back and... I don't know how to explain that.

\- It needs time. And for you, more. You are just starting to understand some feelings you have.

\- I failed...

\- As a killer machine, yes. As a human, not yet. It's me who failed in love...

 

Wahl looked at Larcade and noticed the tears in his eyes.

 

\- Who...?

\- You can't understand. Even the rest of the Spriggans. She was the whole world for me, and I lost her.

\- Why we can't understand?

\- I can't tell you. You will think I'm crazy. I... I have to guide the ship. I'm the only one who knows where we are going.

 

Larcade left Wahl's side and went into the ship. Wahl looked at Neinhart and smiled. But, in his head, he was wondering why Neinhart choose him.

 

\- Where are we going? - asked Invel after a long time.

\- Larcade knows - answered Jacob.

\- Someone ask him.

\- It's in front of us - said Larcade, behind Invel.

\- An island? We can go in a normal ship.

\- At the top of that gigantic tree, Invel.

\- Who wants a wedding at the top of a tree?

\- This is not a normal tree.

 

The ship landed. A man with fairy wings was waiting for them.

 

\- Oh, it's the wingless fairy - said the man.

\- Hello Wilhelm - said Larcade, jumping out of the ship -. It's been a while.

\- More than 400 years. The last time we met was in your father's funeral.

\- How old are you? - asked the other Spriggans behind Larcade, surprised.

\- I'm young - answered Larcade -. But not that young.

\- You are older than August! - said Dimaria.

\- Probably.

\- Probably not! You have more than 400 years old!

\- Yes, it's true.

\- I don't want to interrupt your conversation - said Wilhelm -. But your emperor and his future wife are waiting.

 

Wilhelm took them inside the fairy palace. At certain point, boys and girls were separated. The girls went to the West part of the palace, and boys to the East.

 

\- Hi princes - said Larcade, entering the room where Zeref and Natsu were.

\- Hi cousin - answered the twins.

 

All the Spriggans looked at them, surprised.

 

\- It's true! Wahl is adult! Yay! - celebrated Zeref. Natsu laughed.

\- The king told you? - asked Larcade.

\- He told us that - answered Natsu -, and something about Invel cursing Mavis.

\- I'm not cursing anyone - said Invel.

\- You cursed her - said the others. Zeref and Natsu laughed.

\- Lar-ca-de! - yelled Acnologia. All of them turned.

\- Yes, Your Majesty? - asked Larcade.

\- Come with me.

 

Larcade followed Acnologia.

 

\- Why is Acnologia dressing like a king? - asked Neinhart.

\- Who tells them, Natsu? - asked Zeref.

\- All yours, Zeref - answered Natsu.

\- Acnologia married the fairy queen.

\- So, he is your step-dad? - asked Jacob.

\- No, he's not. He is our dad. Right, Natsu?

\- You said it - said Natsu. Then, they laughed.

 

Invel fainted. That was the last thing he wanted to hear.

 

\- Acnologia... Is your father? - asked Wahl.

\- He is - answered Zeref -. How do you feel with your new body, Wahl?

\- I... I don't know...

\- Well, you need time to adapt. Don't worry. You are not the only one.

\- Are those the fairy prince clothes? - asked August.

\- They are.

\- And the cape Acnologia was wearing?

\- Only him needs it.

\- Why?

\- The capes of the royal family are always their wings. My father is a half demon. He doesn't have fairy wings.

\- And why not use the demon wings? - asked Neinhart.

\- Because he can't show them without showing the horns and the claws of his demon form. And he can't put the king's crown on his head with the horns.

\- Wait a second, uncle! - said Larcade in the hallway.

\- What? - asked Acnologia.

\- Why I have the prince clothes? I'm not...

\- You are. Remember who is your father and who is the woman you love.

\- But my wings...

\- I look like a fairy?

\- Eh... No.

\- Well, I'm their king. Don't worry about it, Larcade.

\- But...

\- Hey, Nii-san - said Zeref.

\- What, Nii-san? - asked Natsu.

\- We need to tell him that thing?

\- No. It's more funny like this.

\- He will find it later.

\- I can hear you - said Acnologia, looking at them. Natsu and Zeref laughed like they were planning something.

\- I can't... Wear this - said Larcade -. I'm sorry.

\- Only for today. Zeref wants it. It's his wedding.

\- Only today.

\- The Spriggans, come with me. Except Jacob. You go fine.

 

Acnologia made the other Spriggans change his clothes. Neinhart's face turned red when he saw Wahl on a formal suit.

 

\- He blushed - whispered Zeref to Natsu, spying behind the door.

\- Uncle Sting, what do you think? - asked Natsu, whispering.

\- The black haired guy is the hottest of all - answered Sting, whispering.

\- It's taken - whispered Zeref.

\- Oh, man...

\- You are married.

\- Anna doesn't mind if there's no love in it.

\- He doesn't know how love works.

\- Really? Maybe I can help him with that...

\- The other Spriggans are doing that.

\- And how many had girlfriends or boyfriends? - asked Natsu, whispering.

\- Only me and Larcade...

\- See? He needs our help.

\- First - whispered Sting -, I have to make sure the love is mutual.

 

Sting entered at the room and looked at Wahl, trying to flirt with him. Inmediately, Neinhart got jealous. Wahl looked at Neinhart and Sting, without knowing how to react.

 

\- Nii-san... - said Acnologia.

\- Where did you get that boy? It's just... How to say it? - asked Sting.

\- He's from Alvarez.

\- Alvarez has this kind of guys!? Oh, man. I'm jealous of Zeref.

\- He's taken, Nii-san...

\- Are you saying that because you are jealous, Raz?

 

Sting said that walking to Acnologia's side and putting his arm in Acnologia's shoulder.

 

\- I'm not jealous.

\- Anna always says that.

\- She's your wife.

\- Of course. She's my wife.

\- I know that face. You are trying to flirt with me.

\- Yes, that's the bad thing. But...

 

Sting kissed Acnologia. A very short kiss. Natsu and Zeref blushed. The Spriggans looked at them, surprised.

 

\- You closed your eyes - laughed Sting.

\- You... Bisexual brother!

 

Acnologia catched Sting and bit his neck.

 

\- Ouch! Don't bite me! You'll make me bleed! Wait... Are you marking!? Don't mark me! Stop it Raz!

 

Acnologia freed Sting.

 

\- Now Anna will know what you did - said Acnologia, licking the blood on his lips.

\- You know I can heal myself, but not make disappear those marks. Bastard.

\- Of course I am. I'm a demon. And Anna's big brother.

 

Sting left the room, cursing Acnologia. Then, Larcade appeared.

 

\- I really have to show my wings? - asked Larcade.

\- Yes - answered Natsu and Zeref.

\- But...

\- Who burned our house? - asked Natsu.

\- If it was you or the dark fairy, we won't mind if you show your wings - added Zeref.

\- Okay! I'll do it! - said Larcade, nervous.

 

Larcade showed his wings. They were broken, and just a quarter than their real size. Also, they were colorless.

 

\- I'm impressed - said Acnologia -. You survived 400 years without any fairy magic.

\- I had help - answered Larcade.

\- I know. From the dark fairy and Zeref. But you protected them. And protected yourself from the curse.

\- Your Majesty! - yelled Invel, entering at the room -. It's a lie, right? Acnologia is not your father.

\- Oh, you noticed - said Zeref -. I can't tell you who is my dad, but... That guy eating cake is my grandpa.

 

A man with black hair and green eyes was at the door with a cake.

 

\- Hi dad - said Acnologia.

\- Hi son - said the man. Invel fainted, again -. Can I use him as a piñata?

\- Nah...

\- Can you and grandpa Ezequiel take an eye on him? - asked Zeref.

\- Ezel! - yelled the man.

\- Yes? - asked another man behind him.

\- This guy in the ground.

\- What's wrong with him?

\- We have to keep an eye on him. He could crash the wedding.

\- Spikes?

\- Yes! Zeref, what are you doing?

\- It's a cat - said Zeref, with a pen in his hand.

 

All the people who was in the room looked at Invel's face and laughed. Zeref drew a cat face on it.

 

\- I don't want to break your fun - said Gray, laughing at the door -, but Zeref has to go down. Mavis is ready.

\- True - said Acnologia -. Let's go guys.

 

All men went to the big room where the wedding had place. The girls were already in it.

 

\- Take a seat, people! - yelled Acnologia -. It's going to start!

\- This is not a party, dad - said Zeref.

\- It looks like one right now.

\- True...

 

Zeref and Acnologia went to the center of the room. All people sit. Then, Mavis appeared. She was precious that day.

 

Neinhart cried all the wedding. Without knowing how to comfort him, Wahl take Neinhart's hand and looked at the other pairings. Most of them were holding hands, but there was one that were hugging each other. It was Larcade, and a purple-haired girl who Wahl had never seen before. Larcade's wings were glowing in white, and that girl's wings were black.

 

At some point of the wedding, Invel woke up. His bodyguards used their magic to silence him. Even if he screamed, no one would listen him. Also, he couldn't move. He was tied with ropes full of spikes. When Invel looked at his bodyguards, he noticed the evil smile they had in their faces.

 

And with this, the ceremony ended without interruptions.

 

\- Why were you crying? - asked Wahl.

\- Weddings always make me cry - answered Neinhart.

\- You are okay now?

\- Yes. Don't worry.

 

Then, they go to the banquet room. Wahl looked at their meal.

 

\- If you don't need to eat... - said Neinhart.

\- I... I can eat - interrupted Wahl -. It's just... I don't remember how my body reacts to human food. I'm only half human.

\- If something happens, I will take care of you.

\- Thank you, Neinhart.

 

Wahl ate slowly, just to be sure the food wouldn't made any damage to his body. After the dinner, they were taken to a dance room. In there, Sting grabbed Wahl's arm and separated him from Neinhart. Neinhart got jealous, again.

 

\- What are you doing? - asked Wahl to Sting -. I have...

\- I know. But you seem lost.

\- I'm not lost.

\- You are. You don't know how to react when he does something you don't understand.

\- It's...

\- Hard. Raz and Zeref told me. You had been a killer machine until two months ago. Listen, you have to learn how to love by yourself, but I can give you an advice. Always put his needs over yours.

\- Why?

\- I don't know how to explain it. You will learn it. Don't worry. Just make sure to follow that.

\- It works?

\- You will discover it. And your mate is jealous. You will have to fix it.

\- How?

\- Sting, what are you doing? - asked a blonde woman behind Sting.

\- Nothing - answered Sting -. She's my wife, Anna.

\- Wait... You kissed Acnologia but you are married to a woman? - asked Wahl.

\- I'm bisexual. I like boys and girls. But Anna is the most important person in my life.

 

Sting kissed Anna. It was a very soft and short kiss.

 

\- Those eyes... - said Wahl.

\- What's wrong with them? - asked Sting.

\- Neinhart always has those eyes when he looks at me - Wahl turned his head, just to see Neinhart -. I have them for him?

\- Of course you have them - answered Anna to Wahl -. But you never notice. It's always the other people who sees it. Go with him. He's waiting, right?

 

Sting and Anna left Wahl alone. He went with Neinhart and sat at his side. Neinhart was jealous and looked to another side.

 

\- I'm sorry... - said Wahl, looking at him.

 

Neinhart didn't answer. Neither looked at Wahl. Suddenly, a voice they knew took the microphone.

 

\- I'm a piñata! - yelled Invel, and started to laugh. He was drunk, very drunk.

\- Do I have to hang you? - asked Acnologia.

\- Yes! To the lamp!

 

Acnologia tied Invel with a rope and hung up him in the lamp. Invel laughed a minute, and fell asleep.

 

\- That's better - said Acnologia -. Azra! Play the music!

 

Slow music started. Zeref and Mavis opened the dance. Natsu with Lucy, and a girl who looked exactly like Acnologia with a half Exceed boy, joined the dance. And after them, so many other couples. Friends who wanted to dance for fun, couples... Wahl looked at Neinhart, just wondering if he wanted to dance with him. Suddenly, Wahl got up.

 

\- Do you want to dance, Neinhart? - asked Wahl, offering his hand to Neinhart.

\- No - answered Neinhart.

\- Okay.

 

Wahl sat and looked at all the pairings dancing. For the first time, he knew what "sadness" was. Neinhart looked at him, and then at all the people dancing. Sting, who was dancing with Anna, looked at him. Anna kissed Sting and looked at Neinhart. Neinhart looked at Wahl, seeing his sad face.

 

\- Wahl...

\- Yes?

\- You want to dance?

 

Wahl's eyes started to shine when he listened that. They took each other's hand and started to dance with the others. Acnologia changed his pairing with Sting.

 

 

\- Karaoke! - yelled Zeref, an hour and half later.

 

Lights turned down, an stage was illuminated, and Natsu and Zeref started to sing. All people started to sing alone, in duets, groups... Erza and Eileen, Dimaria and Brandish, Acnologia's dads, Natsu and Lucy, Mavis and Zeref, Lucy and Mavis... All of them.

 

\- Can I sing? - asked Wahl.

\- You can sing? - asked Neinhart, surprised.

\- Of course I can.

\- But...

\- What?

\- You only listen heavy metal...

\- He can sing what he wants - said Zeref behind them.

 

Wahl whispered something in Zeref's ear. Then went to the stage and took the microphone.

 

\- Can I...? - asked Wahl.

\- Go ahead - answered Acnologia. He knew exactly what Wahl wanted.

\- I want to... Blah... Neinhart, this song is for you.

 

Neinhart blushed when he heared that. Wahl sang a heavy metal ballad called "Man of sorrows". All people sang it with him. A little flame appeared next to every person in the room. It was Natsu's magic.

 

When Wahl finished singing, Neinhart just walked up on the stage and kissed him. Wahl blushed. Some people laughed, others screamed of joy.

 

The party finished passed midnight. Acnologia and his wife, the fairy queen, guided all of them to their assigned rooms. Wahl and Neinhart had one only for them.

 

\- That room only for us? - asked Neinhart.

\- Yes, that's for you two - answered Acnologia.

\- But, it's too big. Are you sure?

\- I'm sure. Goodnight lovebirds.

 

Neinhart closed the door behind him. Wahl was sitting on the bed.

 

\- The sky looks beautiful - said Neinhart, looking through the window.

\- Neinhart...

\- Yes?

\- How to explain it...

 

Neinhart turned just to see Wahl. He was looking at the ground, thinking on something. Wahl looked at Neinhart.

 

\- Even if I don't understand how it works, I still love you.

\- Wahl... - Neinhart sat next to him -. You don't have to say those things.

\- I need to say it.

 

Wahl kissed Neinhart.

 

\- It's the second time you kiss me - said Neinhart.

\- The first since I understand my feelings.

\- We can go slowly, if you need it.

\- Please... Can I hug you when we sleep?

\- Of course you can.

 

They slept while hugging each other. Meanwhile, some Fairy Tail girls and the Spriggan girls were in the same room.

 

\- So... Wahl and Neinhart are dating? - asked Erza.

\- They are - answered Eileen.

\- They are so cute - said Mirajane.

\- That's what I lost this time I was in Fairy Tail? - asked Brandish.

\- You need to be in Fairy Tail eight months more - answered Dimaria -. You promised that to our emperor, remember?

\- But I miss the start of the pairing we most know.

\- It was just Wahl as a kid - said Eileen -. Their relationship started today.

\- Send letters to us - said Lucy.

\- We want to know - added Levy.

\- We'll do it. It's a promise - promised Eileen.

\- Now girls - said Natsu, laying in bed -, this is my room. If you finished, I will appreciate that you leave.

\- You don’t want to know, prince Natsu?

\- Of course I want. But I’m tired, and a bit drunk.

\- Well, goodnight to all of you.

 

The girls left Natsu’s room and left him alone with Lucy.

 

Next day, Wahl woke up with some stomach pain. The fairy queen let them be in the palace until Wahl felt better. Neinhart took care of him for a week. Then, they returned to Alvarez.


End file.
